This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hop plant, and more particularly to a new hop plant variety of unknown parentage which was discovered among plants created as part of a controlled breeding program. The new variety has been stably reproduced over successive generations. Discovery of the new variety and initial reproduction by root cuttings was carried out in a research nursery in Prosser, Wash., U.S.A. Subsequent asexual reproduction took place in Granger, Wash., U.S.A.